


He Has To Be Taught (But Not Too Much)

by OnlyHim



Series: Smooth Dog [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHim/pseuds/OnlyHim
Summary: Steve and Danny go on their coffee date(s).





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you SO much to everyone who kudo'd and commented on the first part. I can't even begin to say how much all that support meant to me. I love you all! <3
> 
> I didn't intend to write a follow-up, but a few people asked in the comments so here it is. I hope it lives up to expectations.
> 
> (Also, apparently what people ask for in comments has a huge effect on me, so if y'all could push me into finishing my other 5 WIPs that would be swell ;) )
> 
> Enjoy! =)

They ordered their coffees and sat down at a table a little secluded at the far end corner of the coffee shop. Danny took his time studying Steve, who he already knew was a piece of work from the very brief time he'd known him. Steve sat still, he seemed to be barely breathing, and he was staring at his coffee as if it held all the answers for all the questions he'd ever asked. They sat there for a long time, until Danny lost his patience.

"You know, at some point we should start talking. And it would help if you'd look up and focus on my general direction instead of staring at your coffee as if you're trying to drink it with your eyes. In case you didn't know, it doesn't work like that."

"Oh, right, sorry." Steve cleared his throat and looked up. His eyes were a little bit wide and he looked completely lost.

"Look, why don't we just forget why we're here. Forget about flirting, forget that you're interested in me. Let's just talk. We're just friends, talking. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Okay, then. So what do you do, Steve?"

"I'm in the Navy. I mean, I was. I mean, I still am, but-"

"Oh, god, stop, just breathe, okay?"

"Okay." Steve let out a deep breath. 

"Now start over."

"I'm in the Navy, but I'm in the reserves. Now I'm the leader of the Governor's task-force."

"Five-0?"

"That's the one."

"Oh, so you're that Steve McGarrett. I'm surprised I didn't make the connection." And he was, he really was. Everyone knew about the task force, especially at HPD. He'd heard all kinds of stories, good, bad, and some pretty damn unbelievable. It was a little worrisome that Danny hadn't thought of it. Maybe he was a little more attracted to this guy than he'd realized. Okay, maybe a lot more. Danny noticed that he'd been staring, and Steve was getting even more nervous. "So, uh, what made you make the change? What made you leave the Navy for the task force?"

"The Governor asked. I said yes."

Danny waited for the rest. It never came.

"That's it?"

"Yeah... What else do you want to know?"

"Uh, maybe, why did the Governor asked, you specifically? And what made you say yes? Weren't you a SEAL? I don't know, I may be wrong here, but it seems to me that it would take more than a simple offer to make someone who worked so hard for something to just abandon it to do something else."

"Well, she asked me specifically because I'm a SEAL. She needed someone who was trained to do some specialized work. Also, she's a friend of my father, so I was the first person she considered when she decided she wanted the task force. And I, uh... I had my reasons to make me want to stay."

"That's very secretive of you."

"Comes with the territorry. I'm trained not to divulge sensitive information." Steve's lips curled up on one side and he winked at Danny.

"Did you just wink at me? Was that you trying to flirt again?" Danny saw a hint of a blush forming on Steve's cheek. "Oh, no, please, don't get me wrong. That's a good thing. It means there's hope for you after all."

Steve's smile was a little wider now. Danny couldn't help but smile back.

"And what do you do, Danny?"

"I'm a cop. A detective, actually. I work at HPD."

"Oh, really? That's interesting."

"Why? Why is that interesting?"

"Just... It just is."

"Oh, wow, thanks, that cleared it all up."

"I just... It's kinda... nice, the fact that you know your way around weapons..."

"Oh, god. You think this is hot, don't you? Handling weapons is sexy for you, isn't it?"

"Maybe..." Steve was blushing a little again, and Danny was absolutely not finding it cute.

Danny studied Steve for a while, mulling that thought in his head. He noticed Steve start squirming under his stare. "Well, I guess that is interesting, then."

Steve had his eyes downcast, but Danny could see his grin. Danny was getting in trouble really quickly and he was wondering if asking the guy out had been such a good idea. He also wondered if he actually cared.

They talked for another half hour but now work was calling.

"Well, this has been really fun, but I have to go." 

"Oh, okay." Steve looked and sounded deeply disappointed.

Danny considered the wisdom of what he was about to say. He also considered that he was getting tired of not having some fun and Steve looked like fun alright, if you caught his drift.

"I guess we never got around to that coaching I promised."

Steve looked confused. "I guess not...?"

"Here you go, asking questions instead of stating. That's proof that you really need it. So I guess we'll definitely need to do it next time."

"Next time?"

The hopeful tone of Steve's question melted Danny's insides. 

"Yeah, next time." Danny couldn't help his smile. "So here's what you're gonna do. This is my number." Danny scrawled a few digits on a napkin. "You are going to call me, you will identify yourself, we will set up a date and time, and then you'll hang up. If you're feeling adventurous, you can throw a 'see you' there at the end, but nothing else. Got it?"

“Okay... That's all very specific."

"I just don't trust you to do anything else. And you don't want to mess it up, do you?"

And there was that dangerous grin again. "No, I really don't."

 

\---------------------------------

 

As soon as Danny got into the coffee shop, he spotted Steve, sitting at the same table. He noticed the plate with some scattered crumbs and the almost empty cup of coffee.

"I'm not late, am I?"

"No... You're exactly on time, actually. Why?"

"It just looks like you've been here a while. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're really anxious about this."

"Good thing you do, then." Steve's smile was nervous and charming at the same time. How did he do that?

"There's also the fact that it only took you two days to call and you asked to see me the next day."

Steve cleared his throat, seeming embarrassed. "So, uh, how are you, Danny?"

Danny chuckled and sat down. He only absently noticed that he hadn't ordered anything.

"I'm good, Steve, how are you?"

"I'm good, too."

Why were they both smiling goofly at each other, that's what Danny wanted to know. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Any new exciting cases?"

"No, not really, not at the moment. You?"

"We don't get exciting cases, they all go to you." Danny winked, but it was actually true. His work could get quite boring sometimes. And it had in fact gotten worse since the task force had started, but he had to admit that they had more success with the more complex ones, so he couldn't begrudge them too much. 

"I never asked why you came here."

"Here, you mean Hawaii?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know I'm not from here?"

Steve's loud laugh was slightly offensive. "You're joking, right? There's the accent, the lack of a tan, and most importantly, the way that you dress."

"What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"Seriously? Everything. The dress shirt, the slacks, the Italian loafers, and, above all, the tie."

"Why is everyone so bothered about my ties? What's wrong with wearing ties?"

"Well, nothing, I guess, maybe in other places. But I don't know if you've noticed, but it can get pretty hot here. And, I might add, no one dresses like that. So you kinda don't fit in."

"First off, that's called being a professional. Second, who says I want to fit in?" Danny's voice was getting louder and he was more than ready to start a full on rant on how he felt about this island, professionalism and still being in love with the mainland.

"Okay, okay, no need to get your panties in a bunch, just forget I mentioned it. But the question still stands, why did you come here?"

Danny huffed his annoyance. Steve was lucky he was pretty. And hot. And charming. And smart and quick-witted and... What was he talking about again? Oh, right, coming here.

"It was because of my daughter. My ex moved here with her new husband and brought Grace with her. So I followed."

"From where?"

"New Jersey."

Steve whistled. "Wow, that's a big move. Very impressive."

"Why is that impressive?"

"It's just a long way to come. I guess most parents wouldn't do that."

"Well, it was never a question for me. I go where she goes, that's just a fact." Steve was staring at him with a strange look in his eyes. "What, what's that look?"

"Nothing, it's just... That's very admirable. I like that."

"Oh." Danny deflated at that. "Thank you. Though, like I said, it was never a question for me."

"That just makes it even more admirable."

And now Danny felt all warm inside because Steve had this really fond look on his face and things were beginning to get out of hand. But the more out of hand they got, the less Danny cared. He was usually very wary of the possibility of meeting new people and eventually getting in new relationships, god knows his divorce had traumatized him enough, but he just couldn't help it with Steve. Danny barely knew him, but something kept screaming at him that Steve was worth the risk.

 

They talked for another hour. Then they went on another date, which lasted two hours. And then another one, and another one, and they kept getting longer and Steve was getting more relaxed and Danny had stopped worrying about how gone he was over Steve a long time ago. 

 

They were on their fifth date - though Danny suspected that Steve still hadn't realized that that was what they were - when Steve finally asked.

"I just realized that you never got around to teaching me how to flirt."

"I know."

"Huh. Why not? Wasn't it the reason we were doing this?"

Oh, god, the man was hopeless. And the little evil part of Danny really wanted to torture him a little.

"Because maybe I don't want you to learn." Danny lowered his voice, trying to make it as seductive as he possibly could.

"Why not?"

"Because what if you got good at it?"

"Wasn't that the point?"

"It was, but..."

"But what?"

Oblivious. So oblivious. It was actually kind of impressive. Danny guessed that all of Steve's brain cells were focused on special secret OPs and doing all kinds of ninja stuff and there weren't any left to notice when someone was practically drooling all over him.

"Maybe I changed my mind. Maybe I don't want you to get good at it."

"Why?"

Okay, maybe now Danny was feeling like banging Steve's head against the wall a little bit.

"Because if you get good at it, then you'll get a lot of people's attention. And I don't want that."

Steve was looking at him with this lost, confused expression on his face. 

"Maybe I want you all to myself, okay?"

"Oh."

"There you go."

"Wait. You like me?"

"Huh?"

"I didn't... I thought you were just..."

"You gotta be kidding me. Seriously? What, you think I offered to help you out of the pure kindness of my heart? That I kept coming back because I don't have anything better to do? Of course I like you."

"Oh." 

Steve looked stunned. 

"Oh, for the love of god." Danny reached over the table. "Just come here, will you?"

Danny wrapped his hand around Steve's neck and pulled him close. He pressed his lips against Steve's softly and waited a second. Steve was frozen for a moment, but then he relaxed and pushed softly back. Danny opened his lips a little, brushing them gently against Steve's. They were in a very public, family friendly place, so it's not like he could go much further. He made the kiss last a little longer, but eventually had to pull back.

"I swear to god, if I kept waiting for you to make the first move we'd be in a platonic relationship forever."

"Relationship?"

"It's just..." Oops. No need to scare the guy away now that he'd finally got what he wanted. "Figure of speech, Steven."

"That's not-"

"Oh, just come back here." 

 


End file.
